1. Field of the Invention
The present invention applies to vehicle components and more specifically to center console storage components.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage space within modern vehicles is at a premium. One area within vehicles which has become more utilized is the center console, typically located between two front bucket seats. The size of the center console varies based on the size of the vehicle's passenger compartment. Thus, some center consoles are designed large enough to store a number of items. Existing center consoles typically define a single open space. Alternatively, an open space is combined with a smaller compartment for the storage of coins or other small items. Unfortunately, items placed within the open space have a tendency to move around and get jostled during operation of the vehicle.
An additional drawback to existing center consoles including a single open space or multiple spaces separated by static dividers is the loss of use of remaining space within the console. In the case of a single open space, because multiple items must be stacked, it becomes difficult to reach the lowest item. As a result, multiple items are not conveniently stored within the single open space. In the case of a static multi-space configuration, the static barrier is rigid and may be located at an undesirable position. It may have been possible to store another item within the area defined by the remainder of the open space and that of the smaller space, but for the static divider. If the static divider is removable, there is often no place for it to be stored. Therefore, incorporation of a removable divider does not alleviate the center console storage problem, but rather creates further problems and inconveniences for the user.
Therefore, there exists, among other things, a need in the art for an improved center console wherein objects stored within the center console are gently held in place to avoid shifting or rattling during travel. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for a center console wherein the storage space may be easily reconfigured to accommodate varying sized articles. Additionally, the means used to hold objects in place preferably would not detract from the utilization of the remainder of the storage space.